


Table 19

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Table 19, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: It's Octavia and Lincoln's Wedding and Clarke's dropped out as maid of honor due to her ex-boyfriend, Bellamy being the best man. Her RVSP (although half burnt) was handed in with a scratched out cross and a tick, and although leaving 3 voice mails about her decision to come to the wedding, she pitches up, placed on Table 19.The table that should have known not to RSVP yes.





	Table 19

I picked up my placement card and flipped it round to see the number 19. Table 19, the table of 'Randoms'. There it would have Octavia's old nanny, one of her strange cousins who wasn't exactly right in the head and had been to prison, some old diner owners that the family knew and some odd ball kid whose parents knew O's parents.

I flipped the card over a few times just to make sure I was seeing the right thing and shrugged. Just when I turned did I bump into the reason for being at table 19. Bellamy Blake.

He took one look up and down at me with wide eyes. "Clarke, what are you doing here?" He questions rushed and under his breath.

"I RSVP'd yes." I say simply to him, trying to shove down the usual feeling of frustration I have that comes with Bellamy.

"You RSVP'd a half burnt note with a crossed out X. Then messaged to say you weren't coming, and then again to say you were unsure." He exclaims.

"Yeah well I decided to come. Oh, but don't worry, I won't worry you from my table. I'm sure you won't even know I'm there." I tell him and shove my placement card hard into his chest and walk past him into the hall.

I make my way to the back of the hall, in the corner where my table could cause a massive drama and no one would know.

I greeted the guests as I already knew who they were.

"You must be Indra, the nanny. John Murphy..." I start as I sit down.

"A successful business man." He interrupts me.

"You're Monty and Harper. Diner owners?" I question and they nod in confusion. "And lastly, Jasper who requested to be put on the singles table." I paused and looked at him, "There was no way you were getting onto that table."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Monty, the Asian diner owner asks me.

"I organised this whole wedding and then got placed on the worst table here." They continued to look at me in confusion as if they didn't understand their stature at the wedding.

"It's not that bad of a table dear." Indra says to, completely ignorant to how the wedding was laid out.

"This is table 19, the table they hoped would be empty because you wouldn't have RSVP'd yes." I looked at the still confused faces. "They didn't want you coming to the wedding." I say to them bluntly.

"You're right." Monty pipes up after a second, earning a disapproving look from his wife.

"If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." I tell them and leave the table in silence.

I weave my way through the people dancing and out to the hall, leaning on the entrance table. I look through the door to see Bellamy dancing with Echo. He looks happy, maybe it was the right thing to do.

The two years together were the best years of my life, but something had to happen and it all came crumbling down. He's managed to get over it though, seeing him with Echo I could see he was over it.

I smiled at that, knowing he was happy. Just at that thought, I heard a warm voice with a distinguishable Australian accent next to me. "You okay?" I look next to me to see a stunning featured girl next to me, watching where Bellamy and Echo were dancing. "No, not okay? I just saw you staring at somebody for a minute, like a real true minute. Which is a long time to stare. Tells me you got something brewing up here." She says pointing to her head.

"Sorry do I know you?" I question her.

"Do you mind if I say something else. I'm going to say something else. Nobody deserves a full minute of your attention unless they're giving it back to you." She tells me, obviously joking. Just then the photographer comes out of the hall with his camera and tells us to smile.

The girl pulls my waist a bit closer to her and smiles as the photo is taken. "Just, uh, something for you to think about. Me to you. You're welcome." She says and then starts walking away.

"What the..." I say and turn around, "Hey!" I call her back.

"Sorry?" She questions innocently.

"Don't do that." I say back.

"Do what?" Again, with the innocence.

"Just say something smug and then walk away." I tell her.

"It wasn't like that, I just saw you there..." She tries explaining.

"It was like that and in order for you to know that I had been staring at someone for a real true minute, you had to be staring at me for a real true minute. Also, that was a test, which I passed, my ex-boyfriend over there, he broke up with me 2 months ago over a text and I felt nothing, nothing at all." I lie to myself and her.

"Right, sorry. Well I completely misread that situation." She says and then pauses watching. "Sorry, I'm having an off day. Do you ever have that? Where the things that you think come so easily are just so elusive?"

"No." I once again lie.

"Yeah, me neither." She lies as well.

"Alright well." I pick up my placement card that had Bellamy had put back on the table and held it up. "This is my table, if you get placed in the high teens this is where I will be."

I head back over to the table and make light conversation with the group. Monty asks for my relation to the bride and groom and I have to explain the whole, 'I'm Octavia's oldest friend who used to date her brother who then broke up with me after two years over text.' At this stage, the table is all looking over at him, which is just great when he looks over at us and sees them leaning in their chairs to get a better view.

I then start rambling and words just keep coming out about how free I feel and it's like I don't have to think about him anymore. Just at that I turn around to look for him and can't find him, only to see him beckoning me over to talk in private. "Excuse me." I say to the table in a rush and go over to him.

"Hey." He says simply to which I reply the same. "Okay, what's going on Clarke?"

"Come on, what does that mean?" I say causally.

"It means you leave me a voice mail, telling O to not open your RSVP card. And then another one saying you're coming and then another one telling me to disregard the last one. So that's what I mean when I say, why are you here?" He asks me just as the photographer comes over to us and takes the worlds awkwardest picture.

"Come on, Clarke. Please don't go all crazy-" He starts.

"All crazy?" I question, shocked that he would think that of me. "What does that mean?"

"It means you get mad. You do something big and then can't take it back because it's too late." He explains and the shock worsens.

"I do that? I do that?" I question him twice with raised eyebrows. It was like he didn't even know me. "I'm not your mom. I don't do that." I tell him in reference to his drunken mother.

"I find it funny, mostly. But not today. Echo will murder me." He says and rubs his head.

"Alright, well she can calm down. Like what even is the deal with her?" I ask, trying to gauge the situation.

"Really? What's the deal with Echo? That's funny, why would you care if you're just here for my sister?" He asks, playing back and being super immature.

"You're right. Its none of my business... if you cheated on me with her." I blow back, knowing he didn't but wanting something to hit him with.

"No, come on Clarke. It started after we broke up and you dropped out as maid of honor." He explains.

I just nod, and finally ask the question I've wanted to ask for two months. "How does a guy, after two years, you break up with me over text? 'Good luck with your future endeavours', what are you firing me?" He starts trying to shush my raised voice. But I lower it when stating, "You're an asshole Bellamy, you're an absolute asshole."

He just stares at me, "Why don't you just go home? Right before you ruin all this for Octavia."

"I have a ferry ticket for tomorrow anyway." I tell him as he turns around and mutters "Swim." Just loud enough for me to hear.

Just as I make my way back to the table, trying to calm myself down, Echo comes up to me and grabs onto my elbow with a fake smile saying, "Let's chat."

"Okay, I'd like my elbow back though." I grasp my arm back as she tells me not to make a scene. "Why does everyone keep saying I do that?" I question to what seems myself.

She takes me outside to the entry sign for the two weddings (Octavia and Lincoln's and the other for Lexa and Costia) going on in the halls. "Look at that." She says pointing to it. "That is why I'm here today."

"Lexa and Costia must be overjoyed." I say bluntly.

"Actually, I heard they were fighting." I hear the receptionist behind me say.

"Alright, look Bellamy broke up with you. I know how hard that can be. Okay, he once broke up with me and then went out with you. So, I get it, but you need to stop now. I fit into the family, you never did." She tells me and it makes my blood boil.

I remain calm in telling her, "I was Octavia's first choice for maid of honor."

"I was Bellamy's first choice for a girlfriend, sometimes first sticks, sometimes it doesn't." She says and I just want to slap her.

"He actually listened to the voice mails I left him, what does that tell you?" I ask her.

"Tells me, you don't know when to stop calling." She raises her eyebrows with a smug look and it just wrecks me.

She then walks away as confident as she came, taking mine with her.

I went back to the table and sat down, just as a quiet settled down. Nanny Indra looked up at me with concern, "Are you alright, you look lost." She says and I raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"I do?" I ask her.

"If you need my help, you can just ask." She says and then pauses for a second. "Do you need my help?"

"Need help? Why would I need help?" I ask her.

"Well you have no one." And it feels like a stab to the chest.

"I basically planned half this wedding, I have people." I tell them.

Monty just laughs, "What, you want me to prove it?" and he looks on as if for me to explain.

"Table 1, bride and groom and everyone that matters. Groomsmen and bridesmaids, including a slag called Echo and my idiot ever so childish ex-boyfriend Bellamy Blake who is dating the latter after our recent breakup on table 2. Table 3 family and close friends, such as Lincolns hideous mom and dad, table 3..." I list through all the tables until I reach about 15 and skip right to our table, "Table 19, the table that no one cares about and that could disappear in the middle of the wedding and no one would even notice."

That's when Nanny Indra, hits her hands on the table and raising her voice saying, "Enough."

"I did these table assignments with Octavia when I was maid of honor before he brother broke up with me. You were only invited because of Lincolns old nanny being here and O's and guardians wanting to settle the score because they're paying two hundred dollars a plate." I tell her. "Oh, and me too, I'm here too because Bellamy Blake's here and I wanted to see if I was still in love with him. But thanks for the offer, I'm done looking for help from other people who are as lost as I am." I tell them just as the first dance starts. They then start leaving the table.

I resume my post near the door, watching Bellamy, Echo, Octavia and Lincoln have fun. That's when the hot Aussie girl comes up mouthing the song that was on, with cute dance moves to go with it.

"Is that what they call dancing?" She asks and I shake my head, smiling.

She then starts saying something else but I interrupt her when the smell hits me. "Hey, are you hungry?" She gives me a confused look but I continue on, "cause there's a tray of pigs in a blanket coming through that door."

She grabs it just as the waitress passes, thanking them. "How did you..." She asks me.

"My sense of smell is my best feature." I state, taking the tray and finding a corner in which I could sit and eat.

She followed after me, sitting on the floor, hidden from prying eyes.

"I should go somewhere." I stated as we sat down.

"Yeah, you should travel the world." She agrees.

"I almost did after high school. I got a job answering phones at a hospital and my supposed friends couldn't wait so, they left without me. So, I found myself thinking that this person," I pause and signify to her, "you person, did not have to get a job and got to travel around and knows where one goes to..." I trail off not knowing where.

"Goes to where?" She asks and I shrug.

"Oh well, this corner right here sounds good." She says looking at me. I then offer her my hand.

I pull her onto the dance floor and we start dancing. Some are quite taken back by two girls dancing with each other but when she twirls me around and dips, they start cheering. I look over at Bellamy but the girl quickly pulls me in the opposite direction and I laugh.

We dance off the dance floor and to the back by table 19. She takes a long look at me and says, "It was lovely dancing with you." And walks away.

"How did I not just get kissed?" I question the table.

"It happens more often than you think." Jasper offers.

I stare after her for a second, I wasn't sure what compelled me to do it but I ran after her and span around her and kissed her. Her hand easily found my waist and one cupped my cheek as our lips found perfect sync.

"Hi, I'm Clarke, who are you?" I introduce myself and take a step back.

"I'm Gertrude." She says.

"Gertrude? No one's called Gertrude anymore?" I say and she keeps walking slightly rushed outside the hall. "I'm at a wedding full of tables and I'm at the very worst one, would you care to join me?" I ask.

"I shouldn't." She tells me, I think joking.

"Sure." I say, but with the look on her face, she's serious.

"Really?" I question. "You're not someone's date in there, are you?" I ask, following her further down the hall as she tries to explain but isn't getting much out. I decide to answer my own question, figuring it out. "No, cause you're not at a table. Are you crashing the wedding?" I ask her and she gives me a slight smile. "You've got to stay for the food." I say.

"Oh, do I?" She says with a small smirk.

"Yeah, that's why people come to weddings, for free food." I say, trying to keep her here.

"Is that so?" She says, walking backwards and around the corner.

"And to meet somebody." I mutter to myself.

I walk back into the hall and find my way back to the dreaded table 19 and sit down just in time for the speeches. 'Fantastic' is the sarcastic word that comes to mind.

There were a bunch of sloppy words from drunk people including Lincolns mother who had become an alcoholic, just for champagne.

Then it was Bellamy's turn and I felt my stomach churn. He made a few pointed remarks at me, even looking at me at one point. Then he introduced Echo up and planted a massive kiss on her, once again trying to prove something to me. I could tell he was by the side eye that he gave me afterwards.

Before I knew it, I had picked up the napkin and the bile came up.

I ran into the bathroom, which we could pretty much smell from the table. Everything I had eaten had just come up. Damn Bellamy, it was all his fault.

I heard the bathroom door open and the patter of feet come in. I left the stall to find my whole table looking at me, including Monty, John Murphy and Jasper. "When were you going to tell us the whole story?" Nanny Indra starts.

"Really! This is a bathroom, you realise that, right?" I start and Nanny Indra just looks at me. "Look, I'm fine. Can we please just get out of here?" I ask them but Nanny Indra stands firm in her ground.

"Did Bellamy Blake, get you pregnant and then leave you over a text message?" She asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"How...?" I ask but catch myself, "Look I'm fine, I must've eaten too many mini hotdogs."

"You've been drinking water this whole time and that dress isn't as flattering as you think it is and the morning sickness. Don't think me to be stupid, even though I was a nanny." She scolds me and my respect for the woman increases. "Did Bellamy break up with you because you were pregnant?" She asks and I nod.

The whole thing was a mess and he didn't know if he could do it and then left me. "Look, I'm fine now, can we please leave the toilet?" I ask and they all nod, all with sympathy painted on their faces.

"How can we teach him a lesson?" Monty asks on the way out.

"Just leave it, it's meant to be Octavia's day and I don't want to ruin it." I tell them.

"What if she doesn't know?" He asks me.

"Look, I'm not going to do something that I'm going to immediately regret." I tell them and hear Monty still trying to scheme with Jasper, obviously bitter about the table placement.

That was the moment when Bellamy ran up to me in a panic, "Are you okay Clarke? You look like you were sick."

"I'm fine, please leave me alone." I say to him, turning in the other direction.

That's when Monty pipes up, "Bellamy Blake, I'm Monty Green. Owner of Green Diners. Did you or did you get this girl pregnant and then break up with her over a text?"

Bellamy looks confused as ever and tries to get his words out but is interrupted.

"I never did like you, even when you were a child." Nanny Indra tells him. "Did you dump this girl after she told you she was pregnant with your child?"

"You didn't tell them what you said." He says to me.

"What did I say?" I ask in confusion.

"She said that we'd be ridiculous parents." He tells the group and this was so out of context. He took what I had told him in the complete wrong direction.

"What no, that's not what I meant." I say, defensive.

"Yes, you said that I'd be a ridiculous father." He states.

"You asked me if I wanted to keep it. I asked you if you wanted to keep it and you didn't say anything to that. So, then I said we were ridiculous." I try to explain.

"It was after, you then called you called me ridiculous because why would you want to keep our kid if you thought that I was just a joke." He tells me, but it's all wrong.

"It was before. You were looking for a way out Bellamy, I understand that now. Everyone we know says we weren't right together. Echo always said we didn't belong together because I wasn't the kind of girl that ended up with you. When it comes time for you to stand up for me, saying they're all wrong and stand by me, you do nothing. You ask me if I want to keep the baby." I say to him and see his face fall. "That was your first question."

"What was I supposed to say Clarke? I constantly disappoint you and then you tell me that you think our kid's going to grow up thinking I'm just a joke, that I was never good enough for you." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes and it breaks my heart that both of us are like this. "You finally found a way to tell me."

I stand there confused, because I still loved him. He was the one I always wanted to be with. He then continues "I was so scared of losing you when you told me you were pregnant, I asked if you wanted to keep the kid." He pauses taking a breath, "I'm ridiculous in a million ways but I can't spend my whole life disappointing you as much as I disappoint myself." A tear droplet slides down his cheek and I want to reach out and wipe it away. "Shit. I'm sorry." He whispers under his breath and turns away, walking back to the hall.

"Bellamy wait, stop." I call out after him.

"Leave me alone Clarke." He says from behind him.

"No, you don't get it-" I say rounding the corner, knocking straight into the wedding cake table leaving it flying straight into Bellamy.

"Shit Clarke." He says with the cake now all over his suit.

"We can fix this." I say as the main body of the cake slides out of his arms and onto the floor. The table 19 crew try and help but everyone gets in the way of each other and I slip on the cake on the floor. Luckily Monty catches me and pulls me back up.

The damage was done, Bellamy glared at me, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it on the floor. "And I'm the ridiculous one." He says, trying to make his way out the hall, sliding on cake.

I panic at the sight of the broken cake, and my table 19 get straight into action by helping clean up the mess and getting the cake into Bellamy's jacket that was left there. We quickly wheel it away and chuck it into the bin in the back and make our way to the service elevator. I rest my head against the wall as the door closes.

John Murphy then decides to speak up, "I have a confession to make." He pauses as we all turn to look at him. "I'm not actually a successful business man. I actually went to prison because I stole $125 million dollars from the father of the bride." We all turn back around and I resume my position leaning against the wall.

"This really wasn't a table of honor." Indra mutters, loud enough for us to head. Then a bit louder she says, "I have a bag of weed in my room 105 if you would like to do some pot." She turns to the younger Jasper, "Not you." And then turns to me, "And not you." I roll my eyes. "You can have something from the minibar." She says as the elevator stops and she exits.

"That was the worst invitation to anything I've ever been invited to." Jasper says.

We make our way up to our floors and I managed to find my room, even with the state I'm in. I take off my dress and stand in front of the mirror in the underdress that I was wearing to hide the bump.

I see the outline of my growing tummy and it makes it so surreal that I was going to have to do this myself. Bellamy was never going to help me now, especially after today. It all just barrelled into me, all the emotions. I was alone, I had no one. That was when I broke.

I had ruined a good day for my table mates and I had ruined Octavia's wedding. I changed into some clean clothes, remembering Nanny Indra's offer and headed downstairs. Those people at least deserved an apology.

Knocking on the door I hear the thump on the other side and slippers making their way over to the door. Indra opens the door with a kind smile on her face and I slowly make my way in seeing the faces of table 19 watching me. "Is that Uncle Marcus?" A muffled voice from John Murphy comes out, finally peaking his head up.

"No." Harper tells him as he stands up, holding the smoking pipe in his hand. Obviously wouldn't be smart for him to get caught with it, in his state of affairs.

"I just want to apologise for all that I've done and what I've caused for today." I say to them and receive a nod of heads around as they forgive me. "Usually I take things too far and I'm the only one that gets hurt, but today it didn't work out like that so I'm sorry."

"Join us?" Indra offers, beckoning me into the room.

The group offers their stories around. The funny John Murphy earns more character while high, Harper and Monty although in an unhappy marriage seem to be getting on better. I hear their story about their diner, which used to be Harpers family and then she married Monty and suggested they rename it after him.

John Murphy, or as he prefers to be called just 'Murphy', tells us how he stole Marcus Kane's money and how it was a complete scam by this guy called Finn who just took everything from him and made him go to prison.

Jasper tells us the story of his furry bow tie and how his mother made him wear it to convey his manliness in order to attract girls. Of which it was doing the complete opposite.

We then head outside for a walk through the forest part area. I sit with Indra and the group on a log, thinking. "I wonder how my daughter is going to feel not having a dad." I voice out loud.

"Daughter?" She exclaims in question.

"Yeah. I know it's too early to know but I just do." I tell her.

"I have a request." She says and I make a noise of agreement.

"Don't call her Indra. It's a horrible name for a girl. For a boy, it would be Andy which is completely a good name for a little one." She says and I laugh. "The only girls name I can think of right now is Echo." She says and I give her this blunt look.

We stay quiet for a minute and I break it saying, "I should probably go inside now."

"Let's just stay outside for a bit longer." Indra says, looking over the lake.

The group sort of dissipates after that, Harper and Monty having a disagreement and then her pulling Murphy away to talk somewhere. Monty then left shortly after that, Jasper following after him.

I was left alone with Indra and finally able to ask a question after a realisation in her hotel room. "How bad is it?" I ask and she looks at me knowingly. "It was the wig and the pot. It's medicinal, right?"

"We can open our own personal investigative services center." She says, smiling at my discovery.

"How bad is it?" I ask her again.

"Let's just say I'm due around the same time as you." She says and my heart breaks for the older lady. She had been alone for most of her life, mistreated by children and forgotten by those she loved.

We talk about Octavia and Bellamy and the wedding crasher girl and she says that she might be able to find out who she is. I guide her to the photographer and we flick through the pictures to find those of me and show the receptionist the one that was taken. "That's not Gertrude, no one's called Gertrude anymore. That's Lexa, her wedding reception is just down the hall." He tells us.

I look at my table 19 around me and we make our way down the hall furthest from us and I see Lexa dancing with another girl in a wedding dress. I stop in my tracks and turn around, not wanting to be around anything like this anymore, just wanting to go up to my hotel room cry or sleep, or cry myself to sleep.

We make our way back to the wedding hall, and miraculous Murphy steals Lexa's wedding cake as payback and we cart it all the way back to Octavia's wedding hall. Jasper grabs the topper off the floor and puts it on the top. At least we managed to fix one situation.

We walk back to the table, seemingly not missed by anyone. Just then, Octavia and Lincoln come over to say 'hi', and the table make their greetings to the two, finding their relevance within the married couples life.

O finally gets to me and gives me a big hug. "You look stunning and I'm so glad you're over here, because I was just about to head out. I'm feeling really tired and worn out, alright?" I ask embracing her.

"Yeah totally, it was great seeing you." She says, sounding unsure about my abrupt exit.

"You too! You look so beautiful and congratulations or best wishes or whatever you're meant to say at weddings." I say giving both her and Lincoln hugs.

I turn to the table and say my goodbyes with small waves and blow a kiss to Octavia before flying past Bellamy who looked like he was coming towards me. I make my way into the hall way and towards the lifts but am stopped by a "Hey." Turning around, seeing Bellamy. "I know I'm the last person in the world that you ever want to see again and I know it'll probably suck for you to have to see me under any circumstances again, but for what ever happened between us and for how it ended I think I could be really good dad, if you'd let me." He pauses. "That's it, goodbye." He finishes off, playing with the plate holding a slice of cake.

I remain silent as he approaches me, holding it out. "I don't know how you fixed it. But it meant a lot." And turns around, leaving me with time to comprehend what just happened.

I find myself in the bathroom, eating the slice of cake thinking about what Bellamy told me. Just then is when the door swings open and my table comes bursting through telling me how amazing he is through some revelation of kindness where he helped Octavia and that's what makes it. That's when I decide to sprint outside to the docks where the ferry is departing with the wedding party.

"Bellamy!" I yell out trying to get his attention.

I heard table 19 yelling out too, and when we finally get there and he sees me his eyes brighten up. "Bellamy please, wait." I yell out.

Echo standing next to him waves her arms out and shouts back, "It's too late, sorry."

"Bellamy, I was wrong. It's crazy, the whole thing is just crazy." Just then the fog horn goes off and I'm cut off.

Echo once again butts in saying, "Sweetheart, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up Echo!" I yell back, directing my attention back to Bellamy and see him turn to her to tell her to shut up.

"I can't not be in love with you. You screw up all the time, but so do I. Way worse." I yell out, seeing him watch me.

"Good toast folks! Goodnight." Echo shouts across to me and I wish Bellamy would just push her in.

I ignore her and continue, "The baby's a screw up-"

"Perfect the baby's a screw up... wait what baby?" Echo questions, looking for Bellamy who was trying to get closer to hear better.

"It's a great screw up, it's this perfect screw up." I yell out at him and again the fog horn goes off.

"What?" He yells out, not hearing the end of what I was saying.

"I don't want to be disappointed by anybody but you and I don't want to disappoint anybody but you." I shout and he tries to get even closer as I continue yelling out how much I need him. The fog horn drowns me out and Echo keeps shouting over me and before I know it he's too far and I'm left standing with table 19 behind with sad smiles on their faces.

We make our way back to the empty wedding hall on Indra's request for more cake. Harper and Monty stay behind and start shouting at one another about something or other. We ignore them and find the band left over.

"Anything left?" I question.

"Not unless you count the lingering melancholy that once was joy." The lead singer says.

"No, I meant, like cake." I ask and they point to the corner. I give them a weird glance as we make our way over there and dish up some plates.

Harper and Monty finally join us, in a better mood than before. We make small talk as we eat and a voice comes through from around the corner. "What did you say?" As a very wet Bellamy presents himself.

"What did you do?" I say approaching him, tears of joy starting to form at just the sight of him being there.

"It was hard to hear with the wind and the horn and just Echo in my ear and when I got on the railing, everyone started shouting and then obviously underwater, you can't hear anything." He says, completely out of breath. "It sounded like you were getting to something good."

"It was like how you you're... like the person that always forgives me... then I want to be the person that wants to forgive you. I don't know, it was better than that." I tell him, starting to cry, not remembering what I had said.

"That sounds good, can we do that?" He asks and I nod and he then nods and we're both an emotional wreck as we meet in the middle, a clash of tongue and teeth.

Jasper gets the band playing again and we all start dancing. I hold onto Bellamy and rest my head on his chest, finally together.

*****

8 Months Later

"Did you forget anyone?" I ask Bellamy as he closes the door behind him.

"No, I told you a million times, I didn't forget anybody." He tells me as I shuffle through the cards.

"Right so this is the last-" I look up at him, he was missing somebody.

"Bell, where's the baby?" I question and the realisation hits him.

"Baby... oh man." He says rushes inside quickly.

"Not sure I believe you when you say you forget any of our friends if you forget our baby in the empty apartment." I call out to him, joking.

He comes out the door, holding our little one. "World's best dad when you don't forget our baby in the empty apartment." And give him a quick kiss.

I look down at the bundle of cuteness in Bellamy's arms and smile at our creation. Our little baby boy, Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the movie so much I made a fic about it.


End file.
